A Hundred Kisses
by MakoRain
Summary: You don't have to be alone...and I pray to God that you're not pretending. First person views of Cloud and Tifa in their first moments together. Cloti rated M for last chapter sensual content.
1. Chapter 1:Cloud

A/N: Here is my first attempt at writing in first person for both Cloud and Tifa. I know it might sound a little complicated and the truth is, it was tough to write but the idea wouldn't let me go. So, here is what was produced. Please let me know what you think through R&R. Standard disclaimers apply. Background music: "A Hundred Kisses" by She Wants Revenge-super sweet song which is odd from them but so good.

"**A Hundred Kisses"**

by MakoRain

Chapter One: Cloud

"Tifa, you don't have to be alone."

Where are these words coming from? Maybe it was the shine of her alabaster skin, the whisper of her body as she moved or her eyes, those hazel eyes that made me warm every time she looked at me. If I wasn't mistaken, there was an inner light burning in those orbs, a light I never noticed before. How could I not notice her?

"I've only been waiting for you, Cloud."

I can't help the shock that I'm sure she can see on my face as she smiles in return. She's been waiting for me. _Nice one, Strife, leave her waiting long enough? _I didn't know...no, that's not right. I knew, I was just so wrapped up in my own emptiness that I didn't bother to pay attention to this amazing woman always by my side. She's put up with so much from me, how can I ever repay her?

Well, no more waiting, to start with. I walk the distance between us in three strides before I'm standing right in front of her, looking down into her surprised and blushing face. The color flushes her skin nicely; she should blush more often. Removing my gloves from my hands, I give into an unknown urge as my fingers lightly caress her cheek, a whisper of a touch that I know I'll never get enough of. Smooth as satin, soft as silk, her warmth seeps into me as she closes her eyes, enjoying this as much as I am.

I don't think she notices how she's pouting her lips, her bottom one so red and full I am drawn to take a sip. Slowly, so slowly I am able to hear my own heartbeat pounding in my ears, my lips descend over her own, met with a soothing rush of her taste. A sigh she's been holding onto escapes and washes down my throat and I'm filled with a strawberry sweetness and saltiness of tears.

Tears?

I open my eyes that fell closed in my daze to see a steady stream of tears glistening in the moonlight shining through her bedroom window. I pull away in confusion and she gasps, quickly covering her mouth. It's a sound that makes my over sensitive skin hurt and so unlike her sigh of earlier that I take a step back. Did I do something wrong? I thought...

"I thought this is what you wanted."

I flinch at how strained my voice sounds, as if I'm holding back tears, to not cry at seeing her cry. I never realized how much I wanted this in return until it's threatened to be gone, just as she stepped away from me I can feel it slipping away. I can't lose her, not now. Her hand on my cheek draws my downcast eyes to meet hers and I see she's smiling. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding until then, seeing how happy she is springs my eternal hope back to life.

"I've never wanted anything more in this world."

They're just words but they calm my tattered nerves, soothing the caged desire I have for her into something containable, something I want to direct only to her. Once again I'm kissing her, sliding my tongue along her bottom lip as the salty sweetness becomes sweeter with her mouth opening to me. Her tongue taunts me, darting against my own with the kiss deepening to the point of where she is the only thing in my existence. I feel her hands slipping over and under my clothes, each spot she touches filled with a soft tingling in their wake. My hands follow her lead, brushing through her silky raven tresses, smoothing down her slender throat, feeling her heartbeat pulsing a rhythm similar to mine through her veins.

My fingers trail down the smoothness of her arms, helped along with hers as her clothing is lifted and dropped away with mine soon to follow. All I see and feel is her even though some part of me is registering each touch of her hand, slide of her fingers, kiss of her lips against mine. A gleaming goddess stands before me, shining in the moonlight and I can't look away even as she blushes at my gaze until our eyes lock.

My arms pull her close, bare skin to skin setting off a sensation so strong it takes my breath away. I don't recall how but we are on her bed and as I look down at her below me I can't get enough as my lips start at her ear, kiss her cheek then move along her jaw.

_One, two, three, four. _

Her lips beg to be taken once again but before I can be caught up I go lower, brushing her collar bone with my canines and I feel her tense before moving on to the tender hollow of her throat. She relaxes once I taste her shoulder but opens her eyes wide when I kiss down the valley between her breasts and over the taut muscles of her well shaped stomach.

I can feel her body fight the urge to squirm as my lips reach the line of her hip, kissing a trail from one to the next along her waist before moving further down her leg.

_Sixteen, thirty eight, forty two. I've lost count. _

She giggles as I kiss the soft skin behind her knees and I smile, remembering that for another time. I've made my way to her ankle before starting the upward ascension and she thankfully helps me up, her fingers in my hair urging me back to her lips which I take with more passion compared to the exploration of earlier.

I kiss her until I can't breathe and regrettably need to pull away, resting my forehead against hers. She takes this opportunity of rest to ease me onto my back, reversing our positions. My body moves like liquid to her touch, so relaxed and at east it's no wonder she has this power over me. As she shifts her body above mine, I am once again mesmerized by her form. The power and grace of a fighter's figure in addition to the curves and dips of a sumptuous woman dances before my eyes.

My hands rest at my sides because I don't know where to put them; it doesn't seem right to place them anywhere on her but my mind is distracted once her lips are grazing my temple. My eyes ease close letting the sensations seep into my body as she kisses my eyelids, teases her tongue over my ear and then licks my nose and I open my eyes to see her smile like a giddy love struck teenager. I feel the same smile of my own as she continues down my chest, peppering kisses along my scars. For an instant I think of how I don't want her to see them, don't want her to touch my past pains so lovingly until I realize that I wouldn't want it any other way; I want to give all of myself to her, only her.

During my revelation, she's made it to the top of my knee where she rests her cheek to watch me when another thought occurs to me. There is something else she needs to know...

I pull her back up my body to focus on what I have to say. There is no way I'd be able to talk still if her lips remained on my skin. I see the confusion and hurt in her clear brown eyes and quickly hold her face in my hands, kissing her forehead in reassurance.

"I...um....Tifa, I-"

Why is this so hard to say? I'm sure it's something she'd want to know. I haven't been with anyone else. Isn't that what girls want to hear? But what if...what if she...

Suddenly this confession doesn't feel as perfect as I thought it would and my throat goes dry. I try coughing but it doesn't feel any better. It almost hurts now to look at her perfection and know the possibility that someone else...Gah why am I thinking about this? At a _time_ like this!

"Cloud, you can tell me anything."

Her caring words try to soothe me as if a blanket of love has been wrapped around me but I can't shake the thought of Tifa and some other guy doing what we are. _That shouldn't matter, Strife. You were gone._ Taking a deep breath, I say what I have to before I can talk myself out of it again.

"Ihaven'tdonethisbefore."

What did I just say? At the puzzled look on her face, I can tell she didn't get it either. Ok, just calm down. If only I could burn that stupid image out of my mind.

"I'm...I mean, I've never..."

Giving up on words, I give Tifa a meaningful look, _that _look. A look she clearly doesn't get as she blanches.

"You mean...you and Aerith-"

"What? No!"

That came out louder than I wanted it to but good gods. How could she _think _that? I mean I may have at some time felt something for Aerith but those weren't even _my_ feelings. My inner rant comes to a jarring halt at what she says next.

"I've never done this before either." Her face relaxes with a smile that reaches all the way up to her eyes as she reaches for my hand and I look down at our fingers intertwined.

All the buzzing, the doubt, the constant image of Tifa with somebody else, somebody _not me_ disappear and are replaced with wisps of hair dark as night, silky smooth skin, lingering lips, limbs intertwined. I feel as if I'm drowning with all the breath sucked out of me but replaced with her, filled with her.

_This is what it is like to love someone so fully that you don't know where that person ends and you begin..._


	2. Chapter 2:Tifa

Chapter Two:Tifa

"You don't have to be alone."

I can't help blinking with the incredulous look written all over my face if the way Cloud's gaze never leaves mine indicates. It's like he's seeing me for the first time and I can't help the spring of eternal hope that is constantly flowing for him. I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember so it's a little surreal that we're finally at this moment in time where I can tell him exactly how I feel. There's no guarantee that I won't pass out but I have to tell him; it's more than time he knows.

"I've only been waiting for you, Cloud."

It's only the tip of the iceberg of how I feel but my words are alight with an inner fire I can feel shining in my eyes and I can tell that there is a change. Something's different in the way he keeps looking until I finally can't control it anymore and let the heat flush my cheeks, magnified with each step he takes towards me until I'm shyly gazing into his eyes, those amazingly enhanced blue eyes that he should never be ashamed of.

My eyes follow the length of his fingers as he removes the gloves from his hands and I'm transfixed at how large and capable those hands are. The touch of his ungloved hand is something that I have longed to feel for so long that as soon as his fingers graze my cheek I lean into the motion, content as a kitten.

I don't think he notices how all I can see is his mouth set in a small smile, a private smile shared just between us. Cloud should smile more, he really should. That slight movement of his lips makes my breath hitch, watching as he brings them unknowingly closer and closer until my eyelids flutter closed. The soft press of his lips on mine seeps into me as I sigh and try to keep my composure even as my mouth feels as if it could go slack at any moment and let all of him in.

A taste of salt slips past my lips and I have the fleeting thought of the ocean. Cloud tastes of the ocean? I feel my eyes open wide in shock as I realize tears are causing the saltiness. My tears! I can't hold back the gasp of horror at how I could be crying at a time like this even as my hand tries to cover it. I see the hurt as he pulls away and something inside me gives a twinge.

"I thought this is what you wanted."

Please, Cloud, don't pull away from me. I think the words as the tears flow harder and try my best to wipe them away. I will the tears to slow to a stop, not wanting him to get the wrong idea which he clearly already has. So many emotions churn through me before I am able to speak again.

"I've never wanted anything more in this world."

I carefully watch his reaction as my voice finally regains some sound of normalcy now that the tears have ebbed. All I can think of is how he's so close and yet so far, just a touch away and before I can start crying again at the awkward mess this is turning into, he's kissing me again and it's all I can think of. It's as if an inner desire caged for so long is let free as his tongue slides over mine and I send mine over his in a sensual dance.

This passion is taking over me as I throw my arms around his neck, wanting more than anything to be closer, closer still as my hands move as if with a mind of their own beneath his shirt, feeling the hard muscle and yet soft skin of his chest underneath. It's becoming hard to stay still, to focus on everything that's happening as his hands move through my hair and along my throat, my heart fluttering faster than a hummingbird's wings.

Every touch, every kiss, every pulse of my veins sings of my love for him and in a whirlwind my clothes are following his to the floor. It isn't until he's a few steps away and no longer kissing me that I realize I'm completely naked and can't fight the blush that is creeping over me until his eyes hold mine and tell me not to be afraid.

I'm in his arms once again, skin sliding against skin in complete contact that it sets my entire body ablaze more than my blushing did. I find myself gently pushed onto my back on my bed with Cloud above me and for an instant I believe that I'm dreaming or even worse, hallucinating.

All thoughts of this being a dream are shattered when I feel his breath sooth my cheek and his lips on my ear, making me sigh and squirm in a way I didn't know was possible. I've never felt anything like this, this complete and utterly emotional and physical onslaught entwined together as I watch him cross my line of vision after kissing down my jaw.

What is he doing down there?

That question is answered as my body curves up into his mouth, the sharpness of his teeth the opposite of his soft lips and yet have my body reacting in such strong ways. All I want to do is close my eyes and pray to the gods I'm not dreaming but they shoot open once his lips brush over the overly adequate curve of my breasts, cherishing every inch of my skin so sweetly with an underlying hint of hunger there for me that I can't breathe.

My breath is brought back in a giggle once he kisses behind my knee and I mentally curse him finding one of my tickle spots that I'm sure he'll remember later, if his smile has any hint to that. He must have no idea how amazing it feels as he finally reaches the end of my body at the ankle and I have a lovely wicked idea, pulling him up to kiss my lips that missed his attention during that wonderful exploration of my body.

Cloud pulls away when he needs to take a breath and I smile, taking advantage of this moment to take some much needed gulps of air before switching roles and moving him onto his back on my bed. I take this instant to finally get a look at his full frame spread out over my bed, well toned arms and legs connected to a perfectly if yet worn sculpted torso. I'm overcome with the urge to touch everywhere at once but that is replaced with the desire to know his body as he now knows mine.

Our fiery kisses of minutes before are replaced with my searching ones along his temples, his eyes, his face, twirling my tongue playfully along his earring that I've been a sucker for since he got it in his childhood. I lick his nose like a playful puppy and he opens his eyes from where they've eased shut, that love struck look in his eyes for me.

_One, two, three, four…ten._

I can't get over that fact as he smiles and I dip down to meet his chest with my lips, kissing a trail along his battle worn body. By now he knows that I am no stranger to his scars. His scars only add to his perfection and as my lips linger moments longer there than any other place, he doesn't flinch or pull away and I am thankful for that. There's nothing left for us to hide anymore.

_Eighteen, twenty three, forty five. I can't keep up._

I've made it past his chest, along his abdomen until I graciously pass over a body part that makes me blush just to think of and burn at realizing how much I want to get to know Cloud in that sense that I rest my warm cheek against his knee, pondering where to go next. My eyes slide up his body once again to see the thoughtful look clouding his gaze and before I can question it, he's pulling me up face him.

I'm at a loss as my thoughts swirl. Did I do something wrong? I've never been so exposed with a man before so I have no idea. That has to be it, I did something wrong. I can't keep the doubt out of my eyes no matter how much I want to until he's holding my face between his hands and tries to speak.

"I…um…Tifa, I-"

I sit up a little straighter, watching how flustered he is and reach out to rest my hand on his arm, a gesture he looks down at with a sad smile.

Is he having second thoughts? Oh no, I couldn't bare it if he decides this was all a mistake, that he doesn't love me, that I'm not the one. Or, my nightmare come true, that Aerith was his one. That she had been in this position with him, in the exact same place I'm in…

I keep my panic at bay, instead encouraging him to say what he has to say, even if it breaks my heart.

"Cloud, you can tell me anything."

It's true, he can tell me anything, anything and everything. He means everything to me.

"Ihaven'tdonethisbefore."

Suddenly he speaks in a rush and I strain to understand. What did he just say?

"I'm…I mean, I've never…"

He's never…never…wait. He's giving me a look-_that_ look and it suddenly dawns on me the way the sun breaks through the night. I end up speaking my doubts before fully thinking them through and it just pops out…

"You mean…you and Aerith-"

The three seconds it takes Cloud to understand and answer are almost the death of me.

"What? No!"

I breathe out the breath that I've unconsciously been holding in. He waited for me, just as I've been waiting for him. We're the only ones for each other, meant to be.

"I haven't done this before either."

My hand finds his and laces our fingers together, just a small touch leading to so much more with all doubts replaced with new experiences and that lingering jealousy of Aerith finally brushed away with the caress of Cloud's fingers. Trails of fire follow his touch and I'm burning with passion, desire, love in everything we do, filled with him to boiling point.

_This is what it is like to love someone so fully you don't know where that person ends and you begin..._


	3. Chapter 3:Together

Chapter 3: Together

_Give me your every breath and promise me your world._

Tifa breathes in and out evenly, meeting Cloud's every breath as he reaches inside and touches her deeper than she's ever been touched and it makes her want to scream in pain, in pleasure, in that hint of panic that it's too much until he pulls back and she can focus on just his face, his body, his love. More deep breathing as they move slowly, every fiber on fire with each inch he buries inside and each inch she spreads to accommodate him, fitting her tightly, completely and they stop.

She looks up into his eyes, an edge of physical strain covered with need as he looks down into hers and revels in the feel of being completely inside of her, wrapped and quivering until he can't take anymore and moves back, allowing them both to breathe before building up momentum with the friction working in their favor.

Her hands reach for his with the nails biting half moons into his skin and he's dizzy with the euphoria of pleasure, that little bite of pain reminding him this is really happening. Her body below and his above meet and separate, slide and thrust together and apart in a motion similar to dancing until all control is lost in a tangle of limbs and hands holding on so close until completion.

It comes in a rush, that choking shiver breaks inside and then it's just Cloud and Tifa, laying together entwined in each other and lost in their love. It was the first time for both and it was the best time because they were made for each other in this very act, in this very reason; to complete their love.

_As it was meant to be._

The End.

A/N: Thanks to all who have stuck through this, especially to Mom Calling for insight provided. It's so easy to be caught up in the Cloti world that it's nice to take a step back and look at the final outcome once it's truly finished. But as you know, you can never truly finish with Cloti, their love is what keeps my writing after all. This is the closing of this story though, and I'm glad to see it turned out so well. Thanks, all ^_^


End file.
